


Consume

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai Rides Ren On The Couch, Biting, Bottom Ai, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Scratching, Top Ren, Topping from the Bottom, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: It’d been two weeks since he’d last spoken with his boyfriend and it was pure torture on every single conceivable level because Ai had royally fucked up. His latent jealousy of Masato had finally reached a tipping point and led to an awful argument where he demanded Ren choose either his best friend or his boyfriend.--In which I explore jealous!Ai.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Shining☆Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Consume

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend and I rly like memeing about jealous ai and it manifested into this after I saw SSL Ren. 
> 
> hope u don't mind if this gets meta abt fandom shenanigans

_One new message from Ren🧡_

Ai had never felt scared to open a text message until this very moment. He contemplated letting his phone battery die, but it was at a solid sixty-one percent at the moment. He could accidentally misplace it into the washing machine, microwave, or oven. Chucking it out of the window was also a viable, tempting option, but alas he would never follow through with either of these scenarios.

It’d been two weeks since he’d last spoken with his boyfriend and it was pure torture on every single conceivable level because Ai had royally fucked up. His latent jealousy of Masato had finally reached a tipping point and led to an awful argument where he demanded Ren choose either his best friend or his boyfriend.

Ai tried so hard to keep his jealousy under control, he didn’t even know he was capable of it until Reiji teased him about how he’d sulk whenever Ren and Masato were hanging out together. 

That was what pushed Ai to ask Ren out on a date in the first place, he wasn’t even sure if Masato liked Ren, but Ai wanted the singer to himself. Ren easily accepted the date and that was how their friendship transitioned into a romance that Ai found himself enjoying far more than he ever thought he would.

Ren didn’t want to go public with it because he wanted to keep his private life as far from his on stage persona as possible and Ai was completely fine with that. He remembers all the drama that sprang up when Ranmaru and Eiichi were caught together by paparazzi and while his bandmate told everyone to fuck off, their indiviudal fanbases did _not_ take it well.

And still didn’t, if the endless comments sniping at each other at any post relating to them were of any sign months afterwards. They often fought over who either of the two _should_ be with and in Ranmaru’s case it was often Reiji, Camus, Masato, and sometimes Ai’s name got drug into their intense back and forth tweets.

This naturally led to people claiming that Masato only belonged to Ren and that was when Ai’s jealousy would strike. It should’ve been easy to ignore the posts and comments proclaiming that the two were soulmates for an infinite number of reasons... but they were _everywhere_.

Especially when Shining was always pushing them together in photoshoots, music videos, sponsored gigs, and the like. Whenever either of the two posted something with one of them in the frame, their fans would lose their collective, shared brain cell and #renmasa would go off trending for hours.

Really, Ai understood just why Shining did it, the fans loved seeing them together and that always brought in more cash. It was logical from a business standpoint and they did the same with Tokiya and Otoya, Syo and Natsuki, and Ranmaru and Reiji to an extent. 

Neither of them were together and a couple of them had partners of their own... and Ai had to wonder if any of them faced the same problem. He should’ve just stopped reading the comments all together, but it was difficult to pull himself out of that bottomless rabbit hole once descending into it. 

Ai knew that Ren loved and cherished him, but after watching the sixth ‘Renmasa moments’ video, even he started to question if something was going on between them. He knew it was entirely illogical and irrational because obviously if Ren wanted Masato, they’d be together... right? But then there were all the ways Masato looked at Ren, the subtle touches whenever they were on stage together, the pile of decoded tweets and posts that people determined were _actually_ about Ren...

...okay maybe that last one was just flat out reaching, but the evidence was there and it was slowly driving Ai mad. He started to hate when Ren would go off with Masato because then his mind would spiral off into dozens of what ifs and cause him anxiety until he had Ren next to him again.

All of this accumulated two weeks ago when Ren dropped by that evening and Ai asked what he’d been up to that day since they hadn’t talked much. Ren filled him in on the plans for his Shining Solo concert and how Tokiya was going to be producing it. 

Then Ren mentioned that he went for a quick shopping trip with Natsuki and Masato and the mere mention of his name had Ai groaning in frustration. Things only escalated from there as Ai practically interrogated him on what else he did with Masato and things hit the point of no return when Ren seriously asked if Ai was jealous of him.

Ai gave him the ultimatum and Ren left shortly afterwards. All three of his bandmates curiously poked their heads into his room as that was the first time they’d ever heard the two fight and Ai spilled everything on his mind to them.

Reiji reassured him that it’d be okay, that Ai just needed to give Ren a little space before attempting to apologize. Ranmaru said it was dumb for him to be jealous in the first place when Ren was so obviously, grossly in love with him. Camus didn’t really care to spare Ai’s feelings, saying this whole situation was utterly childish and Ai may have fucked up a good thing here.

And with how Ren had ignored his texts, Ai was sorely inclined to believe this. This was his very first relationship and he managed to screw it this badly because he couldn’t keep his jealousy in check.

Their first year anniversary would’ve been in a month too, just brilliant.

_Ren🧡 >>> Ai _

Ren🧡: Meet me @ the studio in an hour.

Ai: Okay, I’ll be there. 

Ai stared down at his phone for a few more moments, awaiting a response that’d seemingly never come. It hit him just now how much he missed his boyfriend’s nonsensical texts and how things may never return to normal for them.

Ai tossed his phone onto his bed as he sought out something to wear in his closet and wondered just what he really expected from Ren. Did he think he’d stop talking to Masato because Ai forced him to? Was he just going to ignore his coworker? Would he put his boyfriend above his childhood friend? 

Ai had wished so much that he could take everything back that he said, but the damage was done and he prepared himself for the worst. His bandmates told him the world wouldn’t end if they broke up and while it may be rough now, time heals all wounds.

Ai wanted to believe that so badly, but what was he supposed to do when Ren _was_ his world? He didn’t want to face this soul crushing reality, didn’t want to hear those dreadful words come out of Ren’s mouth.

He retrieved his phone once more after he’d finished zipping up his hoodie and saw there were still no further messages from Ren. Was it too late to find the nearest junkyard and volunteer himself as a heap of scrap?

~

Ai stepped out of the elevator with his hands shoved in his pockets and hood covering his head. He’d gone out of his way to use the back entrance to avoid the fans usually camping out front and he was thankful no one around saw fit to talk to him. 

He’d run into Ranmaru in the living room before leaving and the older man offered to drive him over, but Ai rejected the offer since he wanted to do this by himself. Ranmaru then told him to at least text when they were done, he may have had a schedule tomorrow, but he was willing to indulge Ai in drowning his sorrows with alcohol. 

As was the rest of Quartet Night.

That made Ai feel somewhat better about this, even if he wasn’t one to drink too often... this definitely called for the occasion. He still remembers waking up on his twentieth birthday and seeing a line of hard liquor bottles on the kitchen counter.

They all _really_ wanted to see if an android could get drunk and to their surprise, Ai was a very loud, affectionate drunk. He didn’t suffer from hangovers, however, a fact that Reiji was envious of.

Ai hesitated for a moment before opening the double doors to the studio, part of him still wanted to turn and run away just to avoid this conversation. On the other hand, if he powered through this, then he could surround himself with his friends and cry on their shoulders while getting sloshed. 

And hopefully proceed to move on. 

Ai pulled open the doors to see that the studio was empty and darkened, save for the set itself that was softly lit and decorated with hanging red curtains and roses scattered all over the place.

“Ren?” Ai said as he walked across the room to reach the set, from what he saw so far Tokiya did a fine job of capturing Ren’s persona for this photoshoot. 

There was no answer as Ai neared the curtains and went to pull them back, revealing a sight that threatened to crash his operating systems right then. Ren was laid out on the couch with his black and orange glitter jacket opened, exposing the lean, tanned expanse of his chest and torso.

The back of his hand was resting against his cheek while his other hand was slowly stroking his hard cock. Ai was truly dumbstruck as his eyes were glued to the lazy, languid movements on that thick, delicious cock. 

The soft lighting achieved that seductive atmosphere that Ren must’ve been aiming for as he displayed himself like a prized whore, waiting for someone, anyone to take him. What if someone else walked in on him like this? The thought was absolutely _maddening_ to Ai as his own dick was beginning to fill just from watching alone.

“You going to ride my cock or just stand there, Aimi?” Ren’s voice pulled Ai’s gaze up to his face to see a smirk playing on his lips, “I know you do love to watch me play with myself... but I’m aching to feel your tight ass around me.”

Whatever Ai had planned to do, say, or even _think_ was swiftly ejected out of his mind as he practically jumped on top of Ren. Their lips met in a series of rough, messy kisses and nips as Ren’s deft fingers worked to get Ai’s clothes off _now._

Talking could wait, Ai craved everything about Ren right at this moment. His touch, his smell, his taste, his voice, Ai was starving like a wild animal for his man and like hell if anything was going to get in the way of that.

Ai had a self lubrication system that he enabled as soon as his pants hit the floor and Ren’s slender fingers were working their way into his slick hole within mere seconds. He didn’t exactly need to be carefully stretched out because he could switch off the pain sensors, but since he left the pleasure sensors intact, Ren always enjoyed fingering him if only to get those sweet, lewd noises out of his boyfriend.

He was definitely succeeding as Ai didn’t bother holding back with his moans, wanting Ren to know just how much he missed this. His lips left Ren’s to trail down to his smooth neck and softly bit down as his nails dug into Ren’s chest. 

Ren let out a pleased moan as he tilted his head to the side to grant Ai more access and Ai bit down again, a little harder this time with the intention of leaving a nice mark. He usually tried not to leave anything visible, but Ren wasn’t protesting as Ai’s teeth sank into the crook of his neck and his collarbone.

His nails were doing the work of leaving hot, gorgeous red streaks across his chest and Ai was mighty tempted to scratch harder, to draw just a little blood. He drug them down Ren’s side as he licked at the marks on his chest, then gave it a solid bite. 

“More Aimi, don’t stop,” Ren pleaded as if Ai had any intentions of stopping in the first place. He’d noticed that Ren’s fingers within him had slowed and backed his ass up on them to remind his boyfriend what he should be doing.

Ai continued his objective of using Ren as his personal scratching post and chew toy as he didn’t spare him of harsher bites around his nipples and abs. He wanted to decorate his thighs with pretty marks too, but he didn’t want to bother with too much teasing.

Ai kissed and licked his way back up to Ren’s lips and groaned as Ren’s fingers hit that sweet spot in him. He ground his hips down to rub against Ren’s cock with his own and nearly cried in pleasure as Ren precisely struck that spot over and over.

“Cock now,” Ai growled before pushing himself up and reaching behind him to grasp at Ren’s length. It wasn’t until he sank down to the base of the dick inside him that he took a brief moment to admire his work.

Ren looked so fucked out with a hair a right mess, numerous bite marks blemishing his skin mixed in with all the scratches. Ai licked at his lips with a small smile as he lifted his hips up on the cock that belonged to _him_.

This man was his, nobody else’s, no matter what anyone fucking said. Ren only loved him, only fucked him, only wanted to be with his Aimi. Good god why didn’t Ai realize that sooner? Why did his stupid jealousy have to destroy everything?

Ai gasped as Ren’s hands gripped his hips and slammed upwards into his drenched hole. They were going to make a whole mess of this couch and Ai wanted to feel any ounce of guilt for whoever would find this, but he was busy relishing in matching Ren’s thrusts with his own.

He clawed at Ren’s chest once more as he felt his orgasm quickly coming with every hard thrust penetrating inside of him. Ai was chanting Ren’s name like his life depended on it, never quite wanting this to stop, but at the same time he was so fucking _close_. 

Ren clamped his own teeth down on Ai’s shoulder as he buried himself up to the hilt and filled Ai with his heavy load. Ai soon followed moments later with his cum splashing onto Ren’s abs, making for the perfect garnish on this scrumptious meal.

Ai slumped forward onto Ren and nuzzled at his neck as they laid in post-orgasmic bliss together. Their sex usually wasn’t that... rough, but Ai missed him so much and feared what’d happen after this because they still needed to actually... talk.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before we get in trouble.”

Ai mumbled in protest, but soon went to dislodge himself from Ren.

~

“So,” Ren started as they were walking down the hallway together towards the elevator, “I’m going to be honest, I don’t stay with jealous people, especially if they want me to ditch my friends for them.”

Ai quietly nodded as the dread began to sink in, just how high of a tab would he be running at that bar tonight...

“But I’m willing to make an exception for you,” Ren said as they stopped in front of the elevator and he reached out to take Ai’s hand, “I want you to promise me that you’ll stop reading those dumb comments and you’ll talk to me if anything is bothering you, okay? I don’t want you bottling all of that up again.”

“I will, I promise, I’ll never do that again,” Ai quickly responded as he squeezed Ren’s hand, “I... I know how badly I messed up and I’m so sorry....”

“Good,” Ren leaned forward to give his forehead a soft kiss, “I would’ve talked to you sooner, but I was busy with the solo concert and... I needed time to think about us.”

“I’ll make it up to you however I can,” Ai replied as he looked up into those kind, blue eyes.

“I already have a few ideas as to just how~” Ren winked before hitting the button with his other hand, “but for now, I’m hungry as hell and just want to cuddle my favorite kitten.”

“We can definitely do that,” Ai smiled back at him as a wave of relief washed over him, this was his second chance and he wasn’t going to screw this up again, never again.

~

_Ai >>> Quartet NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITO _

Ai: We’re good.

Ran: o?

Reiji: o?

Camus: Oh?

Ai: We talked and settled things.

I’m spending the night w/ him so you don’t need to wait up for me.

Reiji: !!!! HOORAY

I TOLD YOU THINGS WOULD BE OKAY!!

Ran: ...now what excuse do I have to drink now...

Camus: Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? That’s plenty of reason.

Ran: choke on a fucking cupcake

Camus: Unfortunately I don’t have any on hand because someone ate them all.

@Ai

Ai: Ai is currently away.

Camus: ...

I suppose I’ll drink to the loss of my cupcakes...

Ran: no the fuck you arent

Camus: I’m on my way to your room.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing QN dynamics so much ;~; pls can we get a 5th season or spin off of QN only. plus Ren for my own agenda.
> 
> ps Ai's. ass. belongs. to. me!!!!!!! and whoever else wants a piece, I'm willing to share.


End file.
